Revenge comes in the form of Sugar
by tellmethatyouloveme13
Summary: I saw the camera in Wendy's hand. I saw the smirk Freddie wore. I saw all the faces of the Ridgeway kids staring at me. I noticed my boots were off, and I had ended up in my light blue cami, I had on under my shirt. Did he kiss me to humiliate me? Seddie!
1. How it began

**Sam's POV:**

So, why don't I start from the beginning? Football season had just finished, and we had won out County championships. So Wendy, head cheerleader, organized a huge party, to celebrate.

Wait.

That's not the beginning.

The beginning… hmm.

Oh, I know, let's start with the football game!

It was mid October, and a light, cool, crisp air was forming. I was trying to pay attention to the game, but Freddie kept on annoying me.

"Saaaaammm!" He wailed, "You hurt me, when you pushed me down that hill." Freddie complained, and complained, and complained.

"God, Freddie, shut up and watch the game!" She yelled.

He looked at her and shook his head.

He let out a rather large sigh, and turned his attention back to the field, I was pretty sure he understood about 12% of the whole concept of football, oh well.

"God, Sam tells me to shut up, and pushes me!" He was muttering to himself, and he was certainly testing my patience. I grabbed a nacho plate sitting next to me, and pushed it in his face.

"Sam!" He screamed, getting many weird stares, until they noticed who we were, and then they just went back to what they were doing.

"Oops, my hand just slipped." I muttered, containing no emotion whatsoever.

"God, Sam, I am going to get you back, so hard." And with that, he stormed away.

All I did was roll my eyes. I figured he couldn't do anything too bad.

I was wrong.


	2. I thought it was all over

**Still Sam's POV:**

So, after Freddie had stormed away, clearly pissed, I made the decision to follow him. I had worked up the Pro's and Con's of following him and not for about 3.1 seconds, then just said screw it, and walked out of the large stadium Ridgeway had.

The night was pretty much pitch black, except for the right before half moon, that was glowing. Plus a few lights from the field seemed to shine. All the light seemed to vanish when a light cloud covered the moon. I didn't see anyone. I began to walk down the cement steps, to the school parking lot. I saw Freddie standing next to his car, trying to get the cheese off his face, and failing miserably.

"Freddie, here, let me help you." I grabbed the old green T-Shirt he had been using to get off his face, and successfully removed it all.

"Sorry, if I hurt your feelings, Freddie." I tried to keep the sarcasm from dripping from my voice, like washcloths dripped water.

Obviously I did a good job, because no sarcasm was detected.

"I forgive you Sam."

We both climbed onto his car, just stargazing.

I heard a cheer from the stadium the heard what sounded to be people exiting the stadium.

"I hope we won." I whispered in Freddie's ear.

"Me too." He whispered back, his breath saturated in strawberry. It's a good thing he didn't use mint. The taste of mind burns my eyes.

It didn't take much longer to find out. Carly came bounding over, in her cheerleading uniform, yelling about how we won, and Freddie and I missed it all because of out 'disappearance.'

He must've noticed me shiver and he took off his dark red jacket, and slung it around my shoulders.

Then, we climbed into the car, to drive home.

I thought the fight was over. I thought wrong

**So I think I have a few questions for the viewers, I like to have my readers contribute :)**

**Questions:**

** 1) Carly and Gibby? Should I have them become a couple? Or Gibby and Wendy?**

** 2) Should I add in a random girl for Freddie to date after the 'incident' in later chapters, as described in the summary?**

**3) After the 'incident' should Sam be bullied a lot, or get sympathy?**

**4) What do you think of the story so far? Should I continue?**


	3. Guy number one!

**A/N: I decided I'm going to make Sam have a boyfriend in the begging, that way in later chapters the story will be just how I want it. I'm going to make it Cibby. Freddie **_**is **_**going to have a girlfriend in the story, even though a bunch of people said no, I have an idea that involves Freddie having a girlfriend, plus many girls hang all over him. **

** Oooh, Question:**

** Since am going to make Freddie have a girlfriend, should it be Wendy?**

** Sam's going to get made fun of. **

Chapter 3: Boyfriend games.

Wendy had just decided to throw a party, to celebrate the fact that we had won the football game, Carly was going to be her 'second in command' even though, I personally didn't know how well Carly was going to take not being number one. I figure Carly will end up organizing the whole thing.

Anyway, Carly had made it her personal mission to find me a boyfriend before the party, in five days. Today was day one. We were in for a wild ride.

"Sam, look who I found." She pulled on the arm of a dark haired boy, with blazing blue eyes, and a wide smile. I know him, he was Derek Tuner.

Why don't I give you a character profile?

**Derek Tuner: **

** Hair: Dark- almost black hair. **

**Eyes :Blue.**

**Status: Going with an on again/ off again relationship with Molly May, obviously off right now.**

**Personality: He's as dumb as a brick, talks only about himself, owns at least thirty mirrors, and he primps like a girl. **

**Facts: All I know about him is he's quarterback and that boy is darn sexy. **

And yea, that's all I know. I am not about to date him, even just once.

"Carly, can I talk to you, for just one second." And, I grabbed her arm and yanked it.

"No way. I am not about to date him. He's dumb."

"Yes, he is, but he's smokin' hot"

` "Yea, not hot enough. At least find me someone to keep up a conversation with!" I yelled to her, and she dejectedly went over to tell him what he probably already knew. I was Sam Puckett, a girl who loved to talk, and everything, not some hot blonde, you can get in your pants.

That entire day, Carly asked Sam at least two hundred times: Why did you say no." She would whine, and while, and whine until Sam finally told her to shut up and just bring someone better tomorrow.

Carly took is as Sam saying 'I haven't given up hope.'

So the fight was dropped.


End file.
